


A Charmed Life

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Other, Drama, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young witch dies in Blair's arms he finds himself the target of a supernatural killer and needs a little extra help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover story with the WB series Charmed. If 

## A Charmed Life

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and it's related characters and concepts are the property of Paramount, Bilson/DeMeo and Pet Fly Productions. The Characters and concepts of Charmed are the property of Constance M. Burge and Spelling TV. 

you're unfamiliar, I've set up a basic explanation of the show at http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/charmed.html Thanks to Lianne Burwell for beta'ing. The time frame is sometime after Sentinel Too part 2 

* * *

Two young men stood in the center of the pentacle on the floor as they spoke the incantation they hoped would end their troubles. But even as the air crackled with the energy of the magic they had just done, they both knew it wouldn't work. As the warlock advanced the older of the two stood forward to meet the enemy. Turning to his brother he shouted as a wind came from nowhere and began to howl through their small apartment. 

"David, run!" He said. 

"I won't leave you," David said. 

"You have to. You know what to do. Take the grimorum and go!" 

David nodded. He grabbed a package that was laying on a nearby table. As the warlock came closer, David watched as his brother attacked the man. With the warlock distracted he ran for the door. 

"I love you, Ryan," he said softly as he left. 

Not knowing where to go, David ran blindly down the street, knocking people out of his way. His first stop was the post office. The package was too big for a mailbox. By the time he exited the post office, he had calmed a bit. He had to get away. The logical thing would be to follow the package he had just mailed to its destination, but he needed money. He hailed a cab and headed for the University. He had some friends he was sure would help him. 

Cutting across the campus, he was just passing the fountain at Hargrove Hall when he saw someone he had never expected to see. 

"Ryan!" He called. 

His brother turned and smiled. 

David ran to him and hugged his brother tightly. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He pulled back in shock and saw the features of his brother melting into those of the warlock, and he knew his brother was dead. Anger overriding the pain, he concentrated and felt his body changing. And where the young witch had once stood was now a very large German Shepherd, blood from the stab wound already soaking his fur. He growled and snapped at the warlock's hand. 

The warlock screamed and dropped the knife as David limped away, shifting back into his human form when he hit the steps to Hargrove Hall. He had to find a safe place. That was all he could think of. He had to find a place where he could die before the warlock stole his power. His thoughts raced. There was only one place in this building where he'd always felt safe, where he'd always found help. Dripping blood down the hallway, and doing his best to ignore the pain, he limped toward Professor Sandburg's office. 

* * *

Blair Sandburg sat in his office going over tests. Yesterday had been the last day of finals and most of the students had abandoned the building. And while most of his fellow professors were enjoying a few days off before their grades had to be in, Blair had decided to get his done right away. He looked up, startled as the door to his office burst open. He recognized David Sanders right away. He took in the boy's pale face and bloody shirt and immediately went to him. Easing him down to the floor, Blair talked to the injured boy. 

"David, what happened?" 

The boy looked up at him. "Long story," He said. 

Blair gently eased David's head to the floor and got up to call 911. "Who did this?" he asked. "Is he still here?" 

David nodded 'yes'. 

Hanging up from the 911 call, Blair dialed campus security. If David's attacker was still around he didn't want him coming to finish the job. He returned to the boy. 

"Just hang in there. The ambulance is on its way," Blair said, as he took off his over shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. 

"Too late," David said. 

"Don't talk like that," Blair replied. 

"Pro...professor?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did, did you..." David took a shaky breath. "Did you grade my exam?" He said with a smile. 

Blair looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. "Yeah, I did," He said. "You got an 'A'." 

"Good." 

David took another shaky breath and pulled Blair closer to him. "Accept my legacy." He whispered, then kissed Blair's forehead. 

Blair shuddered as he felt something jolt through him. Then he felt David's body go limp and he looked down and saw that his student was dead. Blair looked up and saw a man in the doorway. Dressed in black, he was carrying a bloody knife. Blair looked into his eyes and felt chilled to the bone. They were cold, lifeless, evil. Just as the man was about to enter the office he heard shouts from down the hall. The man ran as campus security arrived. 

"Blair, are you all right?" 

Blair looked up, surprised to see Chief Tomaki. 

"I don't know," He said, as one of the security men helped him up. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the scene was roped off, and Jim and Megan were gently guiding Blair through his statement. 

"It was awful, man," Blair said to Jim. "He just burst into my office, and he was bleeding everywhere." 

"Did he tell you anything?" Jim asked. 

"I asked him what happened, and he said it was a long story. He was bleeding so bad. I didn't think to pump him for information, I just called the ambulance. I'm sorry." 

"It's OK, Chief. You did the right thing. Your priority was the kid." 

"Thanks, Jim." 

"Did he say anything else?" Megan asked. 

"Uh... he asked me about his exam grade." Blair stopped to think for a moment. "There was one other thing. Strange really, he was probably delerious." 

"You never know what can help, Chief," Jim said. 

"Right before he uh, before he died," Blair took a deep shuddering breath. He knew what had just happened. His adrenaline had just peetered out and the reality of the whole thing was setting in. He looked down at his bloody hands and shirt. He started breathing hard. He felt Jim's strong hands rubbing gently at his shoulders. 

"It's OK, Chief," He said. "You'll be all right." Jim continued to rub Blair's shoulders trying to soothe his partner. 

Megan headed down the hall, and retrieved some water from a near by fountain. She placed the paper cup into Blair's hands. 

"Thanks," he said to her. "Sorry about that." 

"It's OK, Sandy. Just take your time." 

"Right, before he died, he pulled me real close. Like I said, he wasn't making much sense. He said 'accept my legacy'. I remember because right after he said it, he kissed my forehead and I got this weird jolt. Like static electricity or something. That's it, I'm sorry." 

"It's OK," Jim said. "I've got to stay here and work things out. I'll have one of the uniforms take you home. I think we can save the official statement for tomorrow." 

"OK," Blair said. 

Jim led Blair outside. He motioned for one of the uniforms to come over. 

"Go get your car, and take Sandburg home," Jim said to the young officer. 

The officer nodded and went to retrieve his vehicle. 

"I looked right at the killer, Jim," Blair said. "I should probably go to the station. See if we can make a composite." 

"When I'm done here," Jim said, "I'll come get you and we can go together. Get some rest now." 

"Thanks, Jim," Blair said. "I love you, Jim." 

"I love you too, Chief," Jim said, pulling Blair into a quick hug. "Go get some rest. We'll talk later." 

Just then, a squad car pulled up. "I'll be OK," Blair said as they headed for the car. "Thanks." 

Jim reached down and squeezed Blair's hand. "No problem, love. I'll see you soon." 

After he'd seen Blair to the squad car, Jim went back inside. Dan Wolf was just zipping up the body bag. 

"How soon can you have the report for me?" Jim asked as Dan wheeled the stretcher passed him. 

"Probably by tomorrow afternoon. Looks fairly straightforward," Wolf said. "How's Sandburg holding up?" 

"As well as can be expected," Jim said. "He'll be OK. He's tough." 

"Good," Wolf said, looking grim. "Well, off to work," he said as he pushed the stretcher out. 

Jim looked across the hall and saw Chief Tomaki staring at Blair's office. 

"God, Jim," she said. "What the hell is going on here?" 

"I don't know," was all he could say. 

"This place used to be safe," she said. "Am I falling down on the job here or is the world just so violent now that no place is safe?" 

"If I could answer that question..." Jim said. 

"Yeah, I know." 

Jim pulled his old friend into a hug. "We'll figure this out, Suzanne, I promise." 

Jim released her when he heard the click of Megan's shoes coming down the hall. A minute later she rounded the corner. 

"I've got the victim's address from records," She said. "His emergency contact is his brother. Same address. I already tried the phone. No answer." 

Two possibilities sprung to Jim's mind, neither one of them nice. Either the brother was the killer, or the brother was dead too. 

"Damn." 

"Hmm," Megan said, both thoughts had occurred to her as well. 

"Guess we'd better head over there." 

Jim and Megan made there way across town to David Sanders' apartment. There was no answer at the door, but Jim knew whoever was inside was dead. The human body began to decompose at the instant of death, and it didn't take long for it to start to smell. Well, at least not to a sentinel. 

"Do you hear anything?" Megan asked. 

"No, but I smell something," Jim replied. 

"What?" 

"Death," he said as he used the key they'd gotten from the super to open the door. 

What he saw was enough to make even the most experienced police officer a little queasy. There was blood everywhere, the apartment was a disaster area, and lying on the floor with a deep gash running from his navel to his heart was a young man he assumed to be Ryan Sanders. 

"Good God," Megan breathed as she took in the scene. 

Jim shut the door and phoned the ME's office. Then he called Simon. 

"This is really serious, Simon," he said. "Someone went to a lot of trouble to kill these kids." 

"I'll be there right away, Jim," Simon said 

"Do me a favor, swing by and pick up Sandburg." 

"After what he saw today? Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"There some strange symbols, some I've seen, some I haven't. I think he should take a look, he'd know more than I do." 

"Symbols?" 

"Occult stuff. I think this might have been some sort of ritual sacrifice." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"I'll get Sandburg." 

* * *

By the time Simon and Blair arrived, Wolf had already removed the body, and Jim, Megan, and Cassie were in the apartment collecting evidence. 

"How are you doing, Chief?" Jim asked. 

"I'm OK. What happened here?" 

"We've got a preliminary ID on the victim. It's David Sanders' brother, Ryan." 

"The body was found here," Megan said pointing to the outline in the center of the pentacle. 

"Some kind of satanic ritual?" Simon suggested. 

"No," Blair said. "It's pointing the wrong way." 

"It's pointing five ways, Chief," Jim said. 

"No, the top. See how the room is arranged? If this were a pentagram it would be pointed the other way," 

"So, what is it?" Megan asked. 

"A pentacle, it's a Wiccan symbol," Blair said. 

"They were witches?" Cassie asked. 

"It would seem so. But I've never heard of Wiccan rituals that involve human sacrifice. One of the major tenets is 'do no harm'. Something like that would be completely contrary to the belief system." 

"So, what happened?" Megan asked. 

"Maybe they were interrupted during a ritual? I don't know," Blair said. 

"Terrific," Simon muttered. "Jim, pull anyone you need on this. I want it solved." 

"You got it, sir." 

Jim turned to Cassie. "How soon can I get a report?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon," she said. 

"OK. Blair, can you tell me anything else about what was going on here?" 

"There should be some kind of book that tells about whatever spell they were trying to cast. Look around. It'll be old, probably hand written." 

Jim, Blair and Megan began checking the bookshelves, while Cassie continued her work. A half hour later they'd turned up several occult books, but not the one they were looking for. 

"I think we've got everything we're going to get here," Jim said. "Let's head back to the station." 

"I still need to do that composite," Blair said. 

"Right." 

* * *

A few hours later they had a good composite of their suspect, and Jim and Blair were headed back to the loft. 

"How are you doing, Chief?" Jim asked as they drove home. 

"OK, I guess. It was just rough, you know? He was a good kid. Lots of potential." 

"I'm sorry it turned out that way," Jim said. 

"We have to find out who did this, Jim." 

"We will, Blair. Don't worry." 

Blair shut the door to the loft and pulled Jim into a kiss. "Make love to me," he whispered hotly against Jim's lips. 

That night they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, trading sleepy, sensual kisses as they drifted off together. 

* * *

San Francisco, California  
Three Days Later 

Piper sat, settled comfortably on the couch, iced tea in one hand, paperback in the other. It was a lazy Saturday. Something that came far too infrequently when one was the manager of a popular restaurant. But her assistant manager had asked for a raise and since she couldn't officially give him one, she'd asked him if he wouldn't mind working extra hours. He didn't so she'd left the Quake in his capable hands this weekend. 

The doorbell rang, and Piper ignored it, figuring one her sisters would answer it. The doorbell rang again. 

"Prue, get the door!" Piper called. 

"I'm in the bathroom!" her sister replied. 

"Pheobe!" 

"I'm on the phone!" 

Giving a slight grumble, she marked her page and got up to answer the door. She was greeted by a mailman. 

"Penny Haliwell?" He asked. 

Piper was startled to hear her grandmother's name. "Uh, that's my grandmother. She's dead." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," the postman said. "That's the name on the package." He held up said package. "It wouldn't fit in your box." 

"Well, I suppose I should take it," Piper said. 

The postman handed her the package. "Sorry about your grandmother," he said. 

"That's OK. It was a year ago," Piper replied, wondering who they had forgotten to tell when Grams died. 

She took the package into the kitchen and called for her sisters to join her. 

"What's up?" Prue asked as she entered the room. 

"The mailman just brought this. It's addressed to Grams." 

"Where's it from?" 

Piper examined the package. "The postmark is Cascade, Washington." 

"I don't remember any Cascade adresses in Grams' address book." 

"What's going on?" Pheobe said, as she joined her sisters. 

"Package for Grams," Prue said. 

"Weird," said Pheobe. 

"Well, I guess we better open it," Piper said retrieving a knife to cut the packing tape. 

She unwrapped the package and found a white envelope, and a very old-looking book. 

"It looks like the Book of Shadows," Phoebe said referring to the ancient book that held all of their family's magic. 

Piper opened the envelope and read out loud. 

Dear Ms. Haliwell, 

Many years ago you were married to our grandfather. He always spoke highly of you and said you were very powerful. We think you're the only one who can help us. A warlock has come to Cascade and we're not sure if we'll be able to stop him. If you recieve this it most likely means we've failed. Please help us. This warlock is ancient and very powerful. No matter what happens to us, he has to be stopped. 

Ryan and David Sanders 

"Wow. Sounds serious," Phoebe said. 

"This must be their family's magic book," Prue said. "They must have sent it to Grams so the warlock wouldn't get it." 

Phoebe slid the book over and opened the cover. Her body tensed as the vision lept into her mind. She saw the two young men attempt the spell against the warlock, saw as one of them left with the package that held the book and as the other was killed, and his power stolen. The vision changed to the other boy as the warlock tricked him by appearing as his brother. She watched the boy transform into a dog and attack the warlock before limping into a nearby building. She could see now from the inside of the building that this was a college. The vision followed the boy as he stumbled into an office. She witnessed his death in the arms of another man. And she saw a glow surround the other man just as the boy died. 

"Pheebs, are you all right?" Piper asked. 

"I had a vision," She said. "The guys who sent the letter are dead, but the warlock only got one of their powers. The other got away before he died, but we've got trouble. I think he gave his power to a human." 

"Which means there's a brand new witch in Cascade," Prue said. 

"One with a warlock already on his tail," Added Piper. 

"We have to help him," Phoebe said. "He probably has no idea what he is now. Or the real reason those guys were killed." 

Since gaining their powers the Haliwell sisters had dedicated their lives to helping others. More often than not, Phoebe's visions led them to those who needed their help the most. 

"I'll call the airport, and see if I can get us a flight," Prue said. 

"I'll call Mark at Quake and see if I can get him to take over this week," Piper said. "But what should I tell him?" 

"Tell him it's a family emergency," Phoebe said. "What?" She asked at her sister's incredulous look. "We're a family, this is an emergency." 

Piper rolled her eyes. 

"I'll check their book, and see if they put anything in about this warlock," Phoebe said. 

The sisters swung into action. 

"I called Mark, and he said he'd take my shifts this week. And I packed us some bags," Piper said holding up some tote bags. 

"I got us plane tickets for 4 this afternoon, and reserved us a hotel room. We'd better bring the Book of Shadows too." Prue said. 

"Already packed," Piper said, holding up a back pack. "What about the auction house?" 

"They owe me some vacation time. I was just hoping to use it for a real vacation," Prue said. 

"Guys, come here?" Phoebe called from the kitchen. 

Piper and Prue looked over their sister's shoulder as she showed them what she found in the book. 

"The warlock's name is William Kerry. He's over 600 years old," Phoebe said. 

"How is that possible?" Prue asked. 

"It says here he has a magic talisman, some kind of necklace. He can use it to suck life from other people, and steal it." 

"Ick," said Piper. 

"It gets worse. He can use the amulet like a battery, and store life energy as well. So if someone were to hurt him in any way, he could use it to heal himself." 

"OK, so first priority: Get rid of the amulet," Piper said. 

"Right," Phoebe said. "Oh, and I think I found the spell I saw them casting. It's a powerful binding spell. It's supposed to keep a warlock from using any stolen powers. Of course he has to be standing inside the spelled area." 

"Why didn't it work?" Prue asked. 

"I don't know. I don't know a whole lot about spells, but I've read through it and can't think of a reason why it shouldn't have worked. Maybe it needs more people to cast." 

"That's happened before," Piper said. 

"Is everything taken care of?" Prue asked. 

"I think we're all set to go," Piper said. 

"OK, then. Let me call off work and we can go. Oh, and pack that book," Prue said as she headed for the phone. 

* * *

Cascade, Washington  
5:30PM the same day 

"So, now what?" Phoebe asked as they collected their bags. 

"Now we go to our hotel, and get something to eat," Prue said. "Tomorrow, you and Piper go out the University and see if you can find our new witch." 

"What will you do?" Piper asked. 

"I'll go to the police station, and see if I can find anything out." 

At the station, Jim growled in frustration. "We've got nothing!" He said. 

"Take it easy, Jim," Blair said. "We'll figure it out." 

"We've been going at this for three days, and all we've got is a composite of a guy no one recognizes, and the ME's report that they were both killed with the same knife. We're coming up with bubkiss, Chief. Nothing that was found at the scenes will do us any good if we don't have the suspect. 

Blair stood behind Jim and began rubbing his shoulders. "We'll break this case, Jim. We will. But it's going to take time. Why don't we stop for tonight? You're too tense, and too stressed. Things will look different in the morning." 

"You're probably right. I'm just spinning my wheels here. Maybe I just need to start fresh." 

"There you go!" Blair said patting Jim's shoulder. "Get your coat, I'll take you to dinner." 

The next day, Blair was back in his office at the University. He was suprised at how well it had been cleaned. No one ever would have guessed what had happened only four short days ago. 

The phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, love. How's it going?" 

"Jim! Hi. It's OK. Well, it's not OK, but I'm hanging in there." 

"You could just work at home." 

"No, if I don't get back in here now, I never will." 

"Connor and I are on the road today. Checking some of the local occult hangouts. We're going to see if the boys mentioned any trouble to anyone." 

"Good idea. Call me if you find anything." 

"I will. Love you, Chief." 

"I love you too, Jim. Good luck." 

"Is this the place?" Piper asked, as she and Phoebe crossed the Ranier campus. 

"It looks like the place I saw in my vision." Phoebe looked around. "There," she said, pointing to the fountain. "It's the building in front of that fountain." 

"Well, let's go," Piper said. 

Blair looked up at the knock on the door. "Come in." 

Two young women entered the room. "Can I help you?" 

"Um, actually, I think we might be able to help you," One of the women said. "My name is Pheobe Haliwell, this is my sister, Piper. We've come to talk about Ryan and David Sanders." 

Blair gasped. "What about them? And why come to me and not the police?" 

"Umm, this is going to be kind of hard for you to believe," Piper said. "First of all, Ryan and David were witches." 

"I know," Blair said. "We found some items at their apartment." 

"You don't understand," Phoebe said. "They were real witches. They could do magic. They were killed by a warlock who wanted to steal their powers, and now he'll come after you." 

"All right, assuming I believe you, why would he be after me?" 

"Because before he died, David gave you his power," Piper said. 

"And how did you find all this out?" Blair asked. 

"I saw it in a vision," Phoebe said. "That's my power. I see things. I saw Ryan and David die." 

"I know it seems like a hard thing to believe, but think of it this way. Whether it's true or not, the killer believes it. He will be back for you," Piper said. 

"That almost makes sense," Blair said. "What's your involvement in all this?" 

"They sent us their grimorum. Their book of spells. They asked for our help." 

"We wondered where that went." 

"We?" Phoebe asked. 

"I work with the police. I've been helping them investigate." 

"Then we have the same goal as you do," Piper said. "We want to catch the killer, but we also want to protect you. And whether you believe it or not, you've been granted a magical power. We can help you learn to use it." 

"Look, I'm sure you mean well, but you really ought to go to the police if you think you have anything that can help with the case." 

"Mr. Sandburg, please listen to us, you're in great danger," Phoebe said. 

"You should listen to the witch," a deep voice said from the doorway, startling them. 

They looked up, and Blair recognized the killer. 

"That's the warlock I saw in my vision," Phoebe said. 

"And the man who killed David Sanders," Blair said. 

"And the man who's going to kill you as well," the warlock said with an evil smile. 

"Piper, can you freeze him?" Phoebe whispered to her sister. 

"Not until he enters the room." 

"What do you want?" Blair asked. 

"Your power of course," the warlock said. "After all, you're not doing much with it." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Of course you don't. But these two do. Thank you for coming, my dears. It saves me the trouble of finding you later." 

The warlock took two steps through the doorway. Blair pushed in front of Piper and Phoebe. 

"You leave them alone," he said. 

"Blair, get behind me," Piper said. If she used her power with Blair in front of her, she'd freeze him as well as the warlock. 

"No way," Blair replied. 

"Just do it," Piper said, as she and Phoebe pulled Blair back. 

Piper approached the warlock as he drew near her. "You think you take us?" she asked, trying her best to keep the shake out of her voice. 

"I believe I can," the warlock said with an evil grin. As he raise his knife to attack, Piper threw up her hands using her power to freeze the warlock in time. 

"How did you do that?" Blair asked. 

"That's my power," Piper said. "Maybe you believe us now?" 

"I'm starting to." 

"Well come on, let's get out of here before he unfreezes," Phoebe said, grabbing Blair by the arm. 

The three ran across the campus as fast as they could. "My car is this way," Blair said, leading them to the faculty parking lot. 

"So how do we stop this guy?" Blair asked once they were on the road. 

"There's a spell in the grimorum that's supposed to neutralize any powers he's stolen from other witches over the years. But before we can kill him we have to take his amulet. It can drain the life out of a person and give it to him," Phoebe said. 

"Great. So where is this book?" 

"It's back at our hotel," Piper said. 

"I wonder how Prue is making out?" Phoebe said. 

* * *

Prue stepped off the elevator and quickly found the door for Major Crime. She entered the bullpen looking around at the exercise in controlled chaos that seemed to make up all big city police stations. 

"Can I help you, Miss?" A tall dark-haired detective asked her. 

"I'm looking for the officer in charge of the Sanders investigation." 

"Ellison and Connor are out following up some leads," the detective said. "But I can take your statement if you like," he smiled at her. "I'm detective Rafe, by the way." 

"Prue Haliwell," she said, shaking Rafe's hand. "And I'd really rather talk to the detective in charge. You said his name was Ellison?" 

"Yeah, Jim Ellison. But we don't expect him back until later. What do you need to see him about?" 

"The Sanders family are old friends," Prue said. Ever since she and her sisters had gained their powers they had become quite adept at stretching the truth with the police. "Ryan and David sent us a letter, saying they were in trouble. My sisters and I came to see them, but when we got here they were dead." 

"What kind of trouble?" Rafe asked. 

"They didn't say in the letter. Just that they needed help." 

"Is that it?" Rafe asked. 

"That's it. I wish I could help you. I was kind of hoping the police knew more than I did." 

"I'm afraid we don't know too much. We have a sketch of the killer, and probably enough evidence to link him to the murders once we find him, but unfortunately, we don't have too many leads." 

"Can I see the sketch?" 

"Sure," Rafe said, and pulled out a copy from his desk drawer. 

Prue examined the drawing carefully. 

"Do you know him?" Rafe asked. 

"I'm sorry, no. I'll keep an eye out." 

"Thanks." 

"My sisters and I are going to be in town for a few days. Could you have Detective Ellison call me when he gets in?" Prue handed him a card with her hotel and room number written on it. 

"OK," Rafe said. 

"Thank you, detective." 

Prue left the station and headed back to the hotel, hoping her sisters had had better luck than she did. 

* * *

As soon as he entered the loft, Blair dialed Jim's cell phone. 

"Ellison." 

"Jim, it's me." 

"Blair, what's up?" 

"I need you at the loft right away. Alone." 

"You know, I'm working honey, I really don't have time for that," Jim said jokingly. 

"Jim, I'm serious here. Get over here as soon as you can and don't bring Megan." 

"Ok, Chief." 

Jim hung up the cell and turned to Megan. "Do you think you could finish up on your own and catch a cab back to the station? Sandburg may have found something." 

"Going to catch a quickie?" Megan asked with a smile. 

"Don't I wish," Jim said. "He was kind of cryptic, but it sounded important." 

"No worries, Jim." 

* * *

When Prue returned to the hotel room she saw the red message light blinking and dialed the retrieval number. 

"Prue," it was Piper. "We've found him. We're at his place. 852 Prospect Avenue, apartment 307. And bring the books." 

Prue grabbed the magic books and headed out the door. 

* * *

When Jim arrived at the loft he saw Blair and three young women pouring over two very large books. 

"What's going on, Chief?" he asked. 

"Jim, these ladies have a story to tell you. It's going to sound unbelievable, but I swear it's true." 

Jim didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit. 

"Witches? Are you nuts? You expect me to believe you're witches?" Jim said when the ladies finished their story. 

"Jim, there are certain people who wouldn't believe you can do certain things," Blair said trying to remind Jim of certain extraordinary circumstances without giving up his lover's secret to the Haliwells. "I'm just asking you to keep and open mind, and let them prove it. After everything we've been through, is that really too much to ask?" 

"How?" 

"Like this," Piper said, picking up a coffee mug from the counter and dropping it. Before Jim could react, Piper waved her hands and the mug stopped in mid air. 

"How did you do that?" Jim asked. 

Prue held out a hand and the cup floated into it. "Magic," she said with a smile. 

"So you're saying Blair has powers like these?" Jim asked. 

"Not exactly," Phoebe explained. "Our powers run in our family. No other witch has them. It's the same for every witch. Blair has whatever power David Sanders had." 

"Which was?" 

"Well, we're still trying to figure that out," Blair said, pointing to the books on the table. 

Ten mintues later, Blair called everyone over. "I found something!" 

"What?" Prue asked. 

"In the center of the book there's a geneology, and next to every name there's either the word 'glamour' or 'transmutation'." 

"Those must be the powers," Prue said. 

"Transmutation," Phoebe said. "In my vision, I saw David transform into a dog." 

"That's my power?" Blair said. "I turn into a dog?" 

"Well, maybe it's any animal you want," suggested Piper. 

"Look it up," said Prue. 

Blair flipped through the pages until he caught sight of the word he was looking for and read aloud. "'Transmutation: The holder of this ability is able change their form into that of any beast they have touched for up to one hour.' Wow. Oh here's glamour. 'the ability to cast an illusion so real as to fool an onlooker.'" 

"That's the power he stole," Phoebe said. 

"Terrific!" Jim said. "So, this guy can look like anybody?" 

"Only people he's seen," Blair said. 

"Oh, that helps." 

"So I can change into any animal I've touched?" Blair mused. 

"Since you got the power," Prue said. "Have you touched any animals since then?" 

Blair thought to himself. While he often described Jim as an animal in bed, he didn't think that's what the book was talking about. Then he remembered. The day before yesterday, they'd gone to Megan's to work on the case, she showed them her new cat. "Sydney." 

"What?" Prue said. 

"Megan's cat. When we went over there the other day I pet her cat." 

"OK," Prue said. "Concentrate. Think about the cat and try to use your power." 

Blair sat still, and eased his breathing into a meditative rhythm. He pictured Sydney in his mind and felt a tingle all around him. He didn't hear the gasps of astonishment as the others watched his transformation. When he opened his eyes everyone looked a lot bigger. He looked around for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. 

"It's amazing," Jim said as he reached down and picked up Blair. "He looks just like Megan's cat. Do you understand me, Chief?" 

Blair opened his mouth to speak "Meow." 'Damn,' he thought. 'I can't talk.' He settled for nodding yes. 

"Incredible," Jim said as he placed Blair on the couch. 

"OK, Blair," Prue said. "Now think about changing back. Just calm yourself and think of being human again." 

This time it was easier and Blair felt the tingle as he became human again. "Wow!" He looked down and realized that he was still fully dressed. "Even my clothes changed!" 

"Damned amazing, Chief." Jim said. 

"But what do we do now?" Blair asked. "About the warlock, I mean." 

"Well, it's only a matter of time before he figures out where you live," Prue said. "He won't think twice about killing anyone who gets in his way either. I'm surprised he didn't come after you right away." 

"I haven't been back to the office until today," Blair said. "He was probably watching the building." 

"Well, everything we need to cast the binding spell is here," Phoebe said, indicating the book. 

"You mean the spell that didn't work for the Sanders?" Jim asked. 

"It'll work this time," Prue said. "There are more of us to cast the spell, that'll make it more powerful." 

"And if it doesn't? It seems to me that we'd have to lure him someplace, and I get the feeling you're thinking here would be a good spot. What if we get him here and the spell fails again?" 

"Then I'll freeze him, and you shoot him," Piper said. 

"That's not good enough!" 

"It has to be, Jim," Blair said. 

"Chief?" 

"This man killed David! If this is the only way to stop him then I'm going to do it whether you think it's a good idea or not. Please, Jim. It's the only way." 

"And what about the law? We don't arrest the guy, we just trap him and kill him? What about justice for those kids?" 

"Jim, think about it. If even half the stuff it says about him in this book is true, there's no prison on earth that will hold him." 

"There might be another way," Prue said. 

"What's that?" Jim asked. 

"Our ancestor, Melinda Warren wrote a spell to bind a warlock to a physical item. In that case it was a pendant, but really we could use just about anything. The warlock would be trapped inside the item forever. The risk is that someone could eventually stumble upon whatever item we use and unbind him. Now that could end up being hundreds of years after we're all dead and buried, but still..." 

"When the warlock Melinda bound escaped, he came after her decendants," Piper said. 

"You?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah." 

"That's not an option," Blair said. "I won't put away this problem only to have it unleashed on a completely unsuspecting world once I'm gone." 

"Then the only option is killing him," Phoebe said. 

"Then that's what we have to do," Blair said. 

"Well, there won't be a body at least," Piper said. 

"There won't?" Jim asked. 

"When warlocks die, they turn to dust," Piper explained. 

"Great, I won't even have a dead suspect to bring in. Do you know how many people are working this case? Simon isn't just going to let this drop. And there's no way he'd be able to handle all of this." 

"With the killer gone, the leads will dry up," Blair said. "We've seen it before. The case will be filed as unsolved." 

"Are we all agreed?" Prue asked. 

"Reluctantly," Jim said. 

"Look, it's pretty late. Why don't we head back to our hotel. We'll stop by in the morning and work on getting everything together for this spell, the list is pretty long," Prue said. 

"OK, do you need a lift?" Jim asked. 

"No, we'll get a cab," Prue said. 

* * *

As the sisters rode to their hotel they discussed their situation. 

"What is up with Jim?" Prue said. 

"Come on, Prue he's a cop. You know how cops can get. Especially when it comes this sort of thing," Piper said. 

"True, and I thought dealing with Andy was bad," Prue said. 

"I think he's just worried about Blair," Phoebe said. "He's actually handling this pretty well. They both are." 

"Yeah, I thought for sure Jim would freak when Blair used his power," Prue said. 

"I get the feeling they're used to weird stuff happening," Phoebe said. 

"Blair's kind of cute, don't you think?" Piper asked. 

"Piper," Prue admonished. "We're hear on business." 

"Well, we took care of the business portion of the evening. Now it's time for the pleasure." 

"Well, OK. He is pretty adorable," Prue said. 

"And smart and funny and compassionate," Piper went on. 

Phoebe listened to her sisters chat about Blair's various...attributes when a vision popped into her head unbidden. 

Jim lowered Blair slowly to the bed, never taking his mouth off that of the smaller man. Slowly he bagan to unbutton Blair's shirt, running hands up and down his parter's body. Blair reached up and pulled Jim's T-shirt up so he could feel the skin on Jim's back. 

And just as quickly the vision was over. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she'd just seen the future. She chuckled as her sisters continued to discuss the men they'd just met. Although slightly disappointed at the revelation the vision provided, Phoebe just brushed it off. Being from San Francisco, she was well used to finding out that the cute, smart, funny, compassionate young man she'd just met was gay. 

* * *

"I thought they'd never leave," Jim said as soon as the door shut behind the Haliwell sisters. He reached over, took Blair in his arms and kissed him. 

"They're just here to help," Blair said when the kiss broke. 

"I don't mind saying that this whole thing is really bothering me," Jim said. 

"I know. It scares the hell out of me too." 

"I'm worried about you. You're in danger, and there's nothing I can do." 

"Yes, there is Jim. Just having you here is enough," Blair said holding Jim closer. "Not being alone in this, it means a lot." 

"You're never alone, love," Jim said. "I promise." 

Their lips met in a passionate kiss and they made their way upstairs. 

Jim lowered Blair slowly to the bed, never taking his mouth off that of the smaller man. Slowly he bagan to unbutton Blair's shirt, running hands up and down his parter's body. Blair reached up and pulled Jim's T-shirt up so he could feel the skin on Jim's back. Jim broke the kiss just long enough to get the shirt over his head, and quickly resumed his oral ministrations. 

Blair undid the waistband of Jim's jeans and slid them over his lover's ass. He reached back up and performed the same maneuver with Jim's boxers. 

Jim made his way down Blair's body, pulling off the shirt and undoing Blair's pants. Kicking off his own jeans, he pulled Blair's off. Both of them completely naked now, he aligned their cocks and they began thrusting against one another. 

Grunts and groans transformed into cries of completion as both men emptied themselves onto the other. 

Lying together in the lazy post coital haze, they stroked each other softly and kissed. Clean up accomplished with a few tissues they settled to bed in each other's arms. 

"Blair, can ask you something?" 

"Sure, Jim." 

"Usually, your 'Mr. non-violent'. Why are you so set on killing this guy? It doesn't seem like you." 

"I know. I surprised myself tonight. I didn't realize how strongly I felt about it. But you didn't see this guy. You didn't look into his eyes. He's dead inside, Jim. Any humanity he might had is long gone. He's evil, pure and simple. He can't be allowed to continue." 

"You can't single-handedly end evil, Chief." 

"Evil can't be ended. It's one of those absolutes. You can't have light without dark, you can't have beauty without ugliness, you can't have good without evil. But you can make sure the evil doesn't win." 

"Is that what we're doing?" 

"Evil can't be destroyed, but it can be fought. That's what we're doing. That's what you do every day. You just don't think of it that way." 

"How did I get lucky enough to end up with you?" Jim asked. 

"The way I figure it, either you were very, very good in a previous life, or I was very, very bad," Blair said with a smile and planted a kiss on Jim's lips. 

"I love you," Jim said. 

"I love you too." 

"Good night, Chief." 

"Good night, James." 

* * *

Early the next morning the Haliwells arrived and they got to work. They split the ingredients list in half. Jim and Prue took one half, and Blair and Phoebe the other. Piper would stay behind to study the spell and prepare the room. 

"I'd rather I went with you," Jim said to Blair. 

"I'd rather it too, but neither one of us knows enough about what we're looking for." 

"I guess," Jim muttered. "Will you be all right here on your own?" he asked Piper. 

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. If he shows up here, I'll just freeze him and run away." 

Jim looked unsatisfied, but didn't say anything else. 

Jim and Prue walked down the street, shopping bags full of various items, that Jim never wanted to smell again. And he thought Naomi and her sage was bad. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to breathe in his own home if they cooked this stuff. His vision focused down the street to a very scared looking Phoebe running towards them. Immediately fearing the worst for Blair, Jim took off down the street followed closely by Prue. 

"Jim, what's going on?" The young witch called after him, but Jim didn't stop to answer her. 

"Phoebe, are you all right? Where's Blair?" He asked when he reached the young woman. 

"It was the warlock," she said through heavy breaths. "He surprised us." 

The shock of something having happened to Blair almost dulled his senses to the subtle signs of danger he suddenly realized he was feeling. He concentrated his senses the way Blair had taught him. Focusing on the young woman in front of him, he concentrated sight, hearing and smell on her. She looked like the young woman he had just met, she sounded like her, and she was sufficiently out of breath for someone who'd just been attacked and come running to find him. But the smell was all wrong. This was not the smell of a woman. And then he remembered last night's discussion. The power the warlock had stolen from Ryan Sanders. 

'I guess it takes a little extra magic to fool a sentinel,' Jim thought to himself. 

Playing along for now, not wanting to let the warlock know he was on to him, he pulled Prue and "Phoebe" into a nearby ally. As soon as they were out of public view he pulled his gun on the warlock. 

"Jim! What the hell are you doing?" Prue yelled. 

"You're not fooling me," he said, holding his gun steady. 

"Pheobe" gave an evil smile and the illusion melted away, leaving the warlock. "Most impressive," he said, "and surprising. And though I'd love to know just how you saw through my illusion, I don't have the time." The warlock raised his hands and the wind began to pick up. 

Jim fired his gun, striking the warlock in the shoulder. 

The warlock screamed and staggered backwards. The wind died down. He raised his hands again and an electrical charge began to build around them. But before he could throw the lightning he had created, he was thrown down the ally with a wave of Prue's hand, and Jim and Prue made a hasty exit from the ally. 

* * *

William Kerry cursed himself. He hadn't made a mistake like this in centuries. But it seemed so foolproof. How could the detective had seen through the glamour? He tapped into the energy from his amulet to heal the bullet wound. When it was healed he only had ten years left in storage. Not good. He planned his revenge. He'd take back the years he'd lost to heal himself from the detective. 

Once he'd been able to get into Blair Sandburg's office he was able to get enough of a sense of his prey to scry for him. He'd spent the night scrying and had learned much. For one, he'd learned that the three witches who were helping these two men were the charmed ones. If they attempted the spell of binding, it would work. He would lose all the powers he'd taken over the centuries. He had also learned that Blair Sandburg had a protector in the person of Jim Ellison and that he would never succeed in gaining the power of transmutation as long as the big detective was alive. He had hoped to kill two birds with one stone. By killing the detective and one of the charmed ones, the way would be clear. The spell wouldn't work without the power of three, and Blair Sandburg would be his for the taking with his protector dead. 

He decided to take a different approach. Concentrating his power, he scried for the location of Blair Sandburg. If he was also out collecting ingredients for the spell, he may be vulnerable. As the image appeared, he smiled, and headed for where he knew Blair would be. 

* * *

Phoebe and Blair's last stop was the mall. After they had obtained the ingredient, Phoebe steered Blair toward a pet store. 

"I really don't think we have time to be looking at the animals," Blair said. 

"We're not," she said. "We're expanding your repetoire." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You can become any animal you touch, right?" 

Blair nodded. 

"So, pet the animals," she said, picking up a small bird and holding it to Blair. 

Blair put out a finger and stroked the parakeet's head. 

Phoebe put the bird back and they went to look at the dogs. By the time they were done, Blair had pet all the large breeds of dog, several birds and a boa constrictor. 

When they reached Blair's car it wouldn't start. Upset, but not surprised, Blair went to check under the hood. 

"Car trouble?" He heard the deep voice and instantly recognized it. 

Not even turning around to see the warlock, Blair headed for the passenger side and rushed Phoebe out the door. 

Grabbing all the ingredients for the spell, Phoebe ran quickly across the parking lot with Blair. 

Risking a quick look back, Blair noticed the warlock still in pursuit. "Keep running!" he called to Phoebe. 

When they hit the street, Blair spotted a mounted policeman. An idea sprung to mind. Making sure Phoebe was close behind, he darted for the horse, touching it as he passed and running across the street into Cascade park. Once they were hidden from plain view, Blair stopped and got down on all fours. 

"Get on my back," he said to Phoebe. 

"What?" 

"Just do it!" 

Phoebe climed onto Blair's back, clutching the bags to her. 

"Hold on tight," Blair said, and activated his power. 

Phoebe soon found herself on a large chestnut horse and held on for dear life as they ran through the park. After a few minutes, she risked a glance behind and saw that the warlock was no longer in pursuit. "I think we're OK!" she shouted to Blair. 

Blair slowed down and trotted to an out of the way location. Phoebe still on his back, he reverted to human form. "Man that was cool!" 

"That's one word for it," Phoebe said dubiously. 

"Not the running for our lives part," Blair said. "I've had plenty of experience with that. It's never cool. But man, I never knew being a horse was so much fun!" 

Just then Phoebe began to chuckle. 

"What?" Blair asked. 

Phoebe pointed to a sign over his head. Without even realizing it, Blair had taken them to the entrance of the Cascade Park Zoo. 

"Shall we continue?" She asked. 

"I can't exactly climb into the pens and pet these animals," Blair said. 

"Maybe you can't but that parakeet you imprinted could." 

With that they headed quickly through the zoo. Flying was, Blair found, far more difficult then it looked, but eventually he got it and as they made their hasty way through the zoo, Blair added a tiger, a polar bear, a grey wolf, a penguin, and a galapagos tortise to his repetoire. 

* * *

When they got back to the loft, Jim and Prue were already there. Jim was grousing about who was going to re-stain the floor when they pulled off the black tape that Piper had formed into a pentacle. 

"We had a little run in with our warlock friend," Blair said. 

"So did we," Prue said. "I wonder how he found us." 

"If he could find us out there, he can probably find us here," Jim said. "Let's get this spell started." 

Once the ingredients were cooked and steaming they moved the pot to the center of the pentacle. Sitting in a circle, Blair, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe joined hands and spoke the incantation. 

You who haved lived for so many years  
Stealing life and power, and causing fear 

Take heed of our words before you enter our sphere  
For all ill gotten powers will abandon you here 

The air crackled and the pentacle glowed for a moment. 

"Now what?" Jim asked. 

"Now we wait," Prue said. 

They didn't wait long. The door swung open with a gust of wind. 

Jim drew his gun on the warlock. 

"Not this time," the dark man said. The wind blew again, knocking Jim down and the gun out of his hand. Then the wind surrounded them, throwing Blair, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe against the wall and holding them there. 

In the eye of the mini cyclone they could see the warlock and Jim. 

"You've cost me a great deal of energy," the warlock said to Jim. "Before I take care of your friends, I'm going to see that you repay it." 

The amulet glowed, and a beam of energy struck Jim. 

Jim screamed in pain as he felt the life being drained from him. 

Blair watched in horror, through the whirling winds as Jim began to age before his eyes. He watched his lover's hair gray and fall out, and wrinkles marred his face. He saw bend over in pain as his joints took on an arthritic appearance. He was watching Jim waste away in front of his eyes. 

"I thought you said, the spell would neutralize his powers!" He called helplessly to Piper. 

"Only powers he's taken," She answered. "The wind must be his natural power. I guess the spell doesn't affect the amulet." 

"Can't you freeze him?" 

"I can't move my hands!" Piper said. "Prue!" she called to her sister, "Can you stop him?" 

Prue focused her sight on the warlock and tried to use her power to move him. "I can't! The energy from the amulet must be blocking my power!" 

Anger surged through Blair. He wouldn't let this monster take Jim from him. Concentrating with all his might he transformed into a polar bear. As a human he was pinned down by the fierce wind, but the bear was far stronger. He pushed his way into the calm at the center of the loft and lunged at the warlock. 

The warlock let out a startled shriek as he was pounced by the giant animal. 

Blair roared in the warlock's face before shifting back into a human and ripping the amulet from around his neck. He threw it to the ground and it shattered into a million pieces. 

"No!" the warlock yelled. The wind ended and the Haliwells approached. 

They all watched as the energy that had been contained in the amulet followed the path it had taken back to Jim. They watched the old man in front of them straighten. His hair grew back, first gray, then brown, and his face smoothed and his skin thickened. His muscles grew in size and strength. When the glow around Jim dimmed, Blair thought he could see a little more hair than he remembered Jim having, and a little more muscle than before. 

But none of that mattered. Jim was alive! Not caring about the warlock or their new friends Blair flung himself into Jim's arms and kissed him passionately. 

When they parted, they both looked a little red faced at the young witches. 

"So what do we do with him?" Jim asked pointing to the apparently unconscious warlock on the floor. 

But before anyone could answer the warlock began to age rapidly, even more rapidly than Jim had just a moment ago. 

"With the amulet destroyed, he must be making up for lost time," Piper said. 

Jim gave a satisfied snort. "See how you like it," he said to the warlock. 

In minutes the creature was dust. 

"How do you feel, Jim?" Blair asked. 

"I feel great!" Jim said with a touch of surprise. "I haven't felt this good in years." 

"There must have been some energy left stored in the amulet," Phoebe said. "You've probably added another decade to your life." 

"Always wanted to go back to 30," Jim said. "But those years belonged to someone else." 

"Whoever it was is dead, Jim," Blair said. "We can't change that. Who do you think they'd rather have those years? A good man who's dedicated his life to protecting others, or the evil creature that killed them?" 

"It's still a little creepy." 

"You know this means we're the same age now?" 

"Just as long as Simon doesn't start calling me 'kid'." 

"So, what are you going to tell your boss?" Prue asked. 

"I don't know. I don't want to go in and just go through the motions on this case." 

"I don't suppose he'll buy accelerated aging," Phoebe said. 

"I don't think so," Jim said. "Any ideas, Chief?" 

"Sorry, Jim. I can't think of anything." 

"Wait, I have an idea," Prue said. "That detective Rafe said to call if I thought of anything new." 

"So?" Jim asked. 

"So, what if I call you at work tomorrow when our flight is about to leave and tell you we saw him get on a plane for Mexico. Rafe showed me the composite." 

"No good," Jim said. "They'd just call the plane back to the airport." 

"Canada," Blair said. 

"Pardon?" Jim asked. 

"It's only 45 minutes from Cascade to Vancouver by plane." 

"So by the time Prue calls me, the plane has crossed the border and it's already too late to call it back. We just notify the Canadian authorities to be on the look out when the plane lands," Jim said. 

"And since we don't have a warrant, our friends to the North wouldn't be able to detain him for extradition even if he was on the plane," Blair said. 

"Exactly. At best they'd just be able to tail him, but since he won't be on the plane, they won't even be able to do that. They'll figure they just missed him. You're a genius, Chief!" 

"Just make sure you wait at least 15 minutes before you call me about the plane," Jim said to Prue. 

"And you'll be really slow getting there?" she asked. 

"Exactly," Jim said, surprised at how pleased he was with the plan to defraud his fellow officers. "But make sure you have your stories straight tonight. I don't think we'll be able to avoid questioning you." 

"Got it," Prue said. 

They spent the rest of the day cleaning the mess the wind had made of the loft. Blair and Jim treated the girls to dinner to thank them for their help. 

"Umm, about what happened between Jim and me when I realized he was OK.." Blair said. 

"Your secret's safe with us," Prue said with a smile. 

Jim and Blair heaved twin sighs of relief. 

"Honey, we're from San Francisco," Phoebe said, patting Jim and Blair's shoulders. "It's nothing we haven't seen before." 

The comment earned a hearty laugh from both men. 

The next day the plan went off without a hitch. The girls made their statements and signed them. The Cascade PD was generous enough to arrange for a later flight to San Francisco, and a few hours later they were notified by the Canadian authorities that the suspect had evaded them. 

Blair and Jim took the sisters to the airport. 

"Thanks for everything," Blair said as he gave each of them a hug. 

Jim followed suit. "Yeah, I don't like to think what would've happened if you hadn't been here to help us." 

"Hey, that's what we do," Prue said with a smile. 

"Are you sure you don't want this?" Blair asked, pulling the grimorum from his back pack. 

"No," Prue said. "That's part of David's legacy. It belongs to you now." 

"Thanks." 

"If you're ever in San Francisco, look us up," Phoebe said. 

"And if you ever need help, don't hesitate to call," Piper added. 

"We won't," Blair said. 

With their new found friends safely in the plane, Jim and Blair headed out. 

They had taken Blair's car because the cab of the truck wouldn't have fit them all. 

"Y'know, Jim?" Blair said once they were on the road. 

"Yeah?" 

"I think we should run a whole new set of tests on your abilities. Who knows how much those added ten years could've improved your senses?" 

Jim groaned at the thought of repeating every test he'd ever done with Sandburg. 

"Of course we could also test other things," Blair said with a hint of mischief. 

"Such as?" 

"Stamina," Blair said with a leer and a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"You think you're so clever, Chief," Jim said. "Ten years ago I was wearing people out," 

"You still do," Blair said. 

"So just imagine," Jim said with a smile and leer of his own. 

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Blair asked. He couldn't wait to find out. 

* * *

End A Charmed Life. 


End file.
